


Northern Flower

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, House Stark, King Robb, POV Outsider, Princess Sansa, Princess of the North, Sansa-centric, The King in The North, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy King is cruel, and he has punished Robb the best way he knows how, for his victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Flower

They leave her body out in the open, surrounded by southern flowers. She is dressed in a white gown, so her blood appears all the brighter. The Stark bannerman falls to his knees before her, tears in his eyes as he thinks of his own daughter safely tucked away at home. He thinks of his own sister and everything he would do to someone that dared harm her. He understands maybe for the first time what his King is going through. His King will hate himself for this, a sister dying for his victories.

 

He cannot leave her there, so he lifts her from the ground and places her at the front of his saddle, resting her against his shoulder as he would a wounded soldier. He clutches her close as he rides for camp, unable to let her go. He imagines how she must have suffered at the hands of the Lannisters, and he swears to the gods he will help his King exact revenge.

 

He stops just outside the camp so that he may carry her in. She will appear dead if he carries her, he does not want to give his King false hope by riding in. She weighs practically nothing in his arms, he tightens his hold.

 

When he first enters the camp, no one notices, no one sees. Soon though, people begin to notice while others begin to shout. He continues on as if they are not there. He does not care what these people say or think. He sees his King run from his tent. The poor boy forced to be a man freezes when he sees his sister.

 

He continues towards his King, stopping only once he stands before him.

 

“Sansa,” King Robb whispers, tears in his eyes as he gazes down at the face of his lovely sister. There is no fury, not yet, just pure grief. The look King Robb gives his sister is the look of a boy whose lost everything. His father is dead, his brothers are dead, his sister Arya is believed dead, and now his last sibling. “What have they done to you? What have I done to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this a while, on and off, Joff is certainly sick enough to do this, Cersei too.


End file.
